Somebody that I Used to Know
by ChloeHeidrich1228
Summary: Anthony Padilla has just gone through a terrible break up with his long time girlfriend Kalel Cullen, and it's up to one of his best friends, Lorelai Richards, to help him pick up the pieces. Will Lorelai, with the help of Gotye and a naked music video, be able to salvage the broken man, or will Smosh fall to ruin?


"Anthony?" Lorelai Richards questioned, her chocolate brown eyes replete with worry. "Anthony, are you alright?" The twenty-four year old internet star had been holed up in his room for three days, barely coming out to eat or use the bathroom. Both Lorelai and Ian Hecox, Anthony's best friend, were worried. "Anthony Padilla, if you don't answer me, I'm picking your lock and I'm coming in."

Lorelai heard a soft grunt and a creak followed by a few dragged footsteps before the door to Anthony's room opened. The brown-haired man leaned on the door frame, looking completely bedraggled and beaten. "What, Lor?"

She smiled gently. "I'm worried, Anthony. Come make a video." He shook his head. "At least a 'Lunchtime' video?" Again, he shook his head. "Then help me make one of my music videos. I could really use the help. Ian is... less than spectacular."

Anthony cracked a smile. "Why? What's the song?"

"Well, let's just leave it at he sucks at acting like he enjoys my company."

"Maybe if you weren't such a douche nugget!" Ian shouted sarcastically back the hallway.

"See?" Lorelai smiled. "Come on," she goaded, playfully pushing Anthony's shoulder. "I could really use you."

Anthony's brow knitted in thought. "Okay, fine," he finally said.

"Okay. We'll film tomorrow?" He nodded. "Okay. Do you want to go over the song today?" He shrugged silently. "Anthony, come on." She pinched his cheeks with one hand, forcing his mouth into a smile. "Smile, babe. Getting over a breakup is rough, but it's not the end of the world."

Anthony sighed and ignored Lorelai's last comment. "Yes, Lor, we will go over the song today. How about on a drive to get pizza? We can blare it in the car."

Lorelai smiled widely. "That's the spirit."

"So, what song are we blaring?" Anthony asked, sliding into the driver's seat of his car.

"Well, don't kill me, because I've had this idea for a while."

"I hate when you start things like that," Anthony hit the button to raise the garage door and backed out of the driveway. "So how bad is this song?"

"Just listen." Lorelai plugged her phone into the car's stereo and hit 'play'. Immediately, a guitar and bass began to play and Anthony groaned.

"No," he insisted. "Not this song."

"You promised," Lorelai pointed out. "And I know it's personal, that's why it's a good time to use this song. It'll provoke emotions. It's not like we're using Kalel. You're acting to _me_. We've broken up plenty of times via video."

"I guess. What's the gist of the video?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd sort of stage it like _Glee_ did. Two people, sharing the song equally. I think it's easier that way. And it can give us both time to build the emotion."

"Setting?"

"Generic. Maybe the front yard. At night, though, I think."

"Terrible for continuity. Editing's going to be a bitch."

"I'll live."

"Who are you getting to sing?" Anthony questioned, stopping at a red light and looking at Lorelai.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe... we could just edit your voice?" Anthony's expression grew annoyed. "Don't look at me like that! Your voice isn't that bad." The chorus of the song came around and Lorelai looked through her eyelashes at him. "But you didn't have to cut me off; make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough. No, you didn't have to stoop so low; have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that, though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

Anthony chuckled. "What's my part?"

"Okay," Lorelai mumbled, going through her notes. "We," she emphasized the word, motioning between herself and Anthony, "have two options. Option one: we could follow Gotye's video exactly, but without the random painting."

"And that means...?" Anthony questioned. Lorelai opened the video on her phone, and Anthony watched. After a few minutes he handed it back to her. "Nudity, got it."

"Option two: we could follow Glee's video for it and just have us angrily singing to each other."

"Which is like the other video, but with clothes." Lorelai nodded. "Well, I mean... I don't know. It's your call. To follow the original, we'd both..." he trailed off awkwardly.

Lorelai thought for a few minutes. "We're all adults here. We'll try Gotye's." Anthony nodded sheepishly. "So, now, I was just thinking we'd do green screen for the background and figure that out later." Again, Anthony nodded. "Alright. I'll go get bathrobes and we can begin, I guess."

Minutes later, both Lorelai and Anthony stood in front of the Smosh green screen in their bathrobes. "Remember, you don't actually need to sing this time. Just mouth the words. Jamie is going to play the original over the speakers."

Anthony frowned. "Come on, I'm sure they'd all love to hear my beautiful voice."

"Not really," Lorelai confessed, chuckling. "Are you ready, Jamie?" she questioned the camera man, who nodded.

"We'll start in a minute. You should probably get ready now."

Lorelai and Anthony nodded in unison. Their bathrobes were untied and placed on chairs just off camera before they walked to the green screen. Anthony stood, facing the camera, while Lorelai stood beside Anthony, facing the brown-haired man. "We don't have any blocking," Anthony whispered.

"We're not supposed to. Just do what comes naturally."

"Shit." Anthony's eyes went wide. "Why the hell is _she _here?"

Lorelai glanced over to where he was staring. Kalel stood off the set, staring at them in all her bitchy blonde glory. "Just ignore her." Anthony didn't pay attention. "Hey." she poked his cheek. "Look at me. Don't worry about her. Use the feelings you have. Channel them into this. Pretend... pretend I'm her. Just for this video."

"Okay, cue video in five, four, three, two, action," Jamie called, crouching with the camera so it was on Anthony's foot. "Audio in five, four, three, two, play it." The camera slowly made its way up Anthony's leg. When it hit his chest, it zoomed slowly to show both Lorelai and Anthony.

The filming went relatively well. They only needed to shoot a few takes, but by the end, what they had filmed was absolutely terrific. Lorelai and Anthony changed, and, in celebration, went with Ian for Chinese.

"Guys, can we _please_ film a 'Lunchtime'?" Ian questioned, pulling out his phone hopefully.

Anthony smiled. "Sure."

"Yes!" He quickly opened the camera on his phone. "Okay! Welcome to another episode of 'Lunchtime with Smosh'! Today, for our special guest... well, I wouldn't really call her our special guest anymore... we've got the lovely Lorelai Richards. You probably recognize her from her music videos that we post on and in the Smosh Pit."

"Hey, guys. Ian, I don't really know why you keep introducing me like that. I'm pretty sure they know me by now."

"That's true." Ian shrugged. "So, Anthony, what sort of noms are we getting today?"

"We are getting Chinese food."

"Yay!" Lorelai clapped from the back seat.

Anthony started laughing and nodded out the window, alerting Ian to a parked firetruck. "Hate Chinese? Firetruck!" he yelled, spinning the camera and zooming in on the truck.

"Ah! Construction!" Anthony screamed. "We're going to die!"

"Shit!" Ian yelled back, shaking the camera. As soon as the car was out of the construction zone, Ian stopped shaking his phone and the men both sighed in relief.

"Well, that was terrifying," Lorelai commented.

"I know!" Anthony replied.

"Oh goody! We're here! Yay!" Ian said ebulliently as Anthony parked the car.

The car ride home was equally as spazzy and Ian filmed all of it. The Chinese food wasn't that great, but they ate it nonetheless.

"Oh! We should let Lorelai ask the Twitter questions today!" Ian suggested.

"Okay?" Lorelai took the phone from Anthony and sang the Twitter questions song. "Finding Twitter questions, finding Twitter questions." Scrolling down the list, she found a few decent questions. "Alright. smoshman69-ha-says 'if you could pick any Pokemon what would you pick?'"

"What are we picking them for?" Anthony questioned, taking a bite of his egg roll.

"Hotness," Ian answered.

"Oh. Well, I'd pick... Magnemite?"

"I'd totally pick Jinx."

"I'd have to say Eevee," Lorelai said contemplatively. "Uh... rachelisnice asks 'who is hotter: Ian or Anthony?' Good question. Which one of you is hotter?"

"I'm definitely hotter. I don't have a bowl haircut," Anthony pointed out.

"I'm definitely hotter because... because... because I am!"

"Official decision from the female!" Anthony suggested.

"What? Am I going to use my breasteses of wisdom to glean the answer from the cosmos?" Lorelai asked sardonically. Both Ian and Anthony nodded. "Ugh. Hmm... which of you is hotter... Well... Anthony has nicer hair, but I'd have to say Ian has prettier eyes."

Ian shrugged. "Fair enough."

They finished their meal and Ian fixated the camera on Anthony and Lorelai, who were juxtaposed at the table. "Okay, now that our food is completed, what would you rate this meal?"

"Six Eevees out of twenty-five," Lorelai told him.

"Wow. Yours must have sucked."

"It really wasn't the best."

Weeks later, Lorelai sat at her computer, editing a video, when Anthony walked into her room. "Hey."

"Hello, Mr. I Don't Knock," she replied, not looking away from the computer screen. It was a complicated video to edit solely because it was an animation. She had been put on the editing staff for Shut Up! Cartoons on top of her normal editing and filming for her own videos, and now she was completely busy with editing.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk. Do you have a second?"

"I can multi-task. What's up?" Lorelai scratched her head in frustration; her video was proving more labor-intensive than anticipated.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping me get out of that slump," Anthony mumbled sheepishly.

"Not a problem." Lorelai turned to him and smiled. "I was worried about you."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And I... uh..."

Lorelai had never seen Anthony at a loss for words. No matter what the situation, he had always had something to say, some witty comment, some sarcastic banter, that would fill awkward gaps. "Did you need something else?" she prompted, attempting to spur the conversation along.

"No, not... no." He stood and walked out of her room, leaving the door ajar. Shrugging, Lorelai turned back to her computer. Not even ten seconds later, Anthony had stomped back into her room with a purpose. He spun her chair around with one hand, while the other cupped her face, pulling her to within inches of his face. "Actually..." he trailed off, crashing his lips against hers passionately. At first, Lorelai was shocked, but, as realization set in, she began to lower her guard, gently placing her hand on Anthony's cheek. The two pulled apart and Anthony's face began to turn pink. "Sorry," he said timidly. "But I've been meaning to do that." He walked back out of the room, this time, closing the door firmly behind him.

Lorelai stared at the door, her brow knitted in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_ she thought. After a few seconds, she stood and exited her room, looking down the hall for Anthony. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room, which only left his room. "Anthony?" she asked, knocking lightly on the door. "Come on, dude, open the door."

"It's not locked." Anthony's voice was muffled, as though it was coming through a thick barrier. Lorelai opened the door and Anthony laid on his bed, a pillow over his face. She sat on his bed at his side. "What do you want?"

"I...I'm not exactly sure. But, please, take the pillow off your face. You're much too handsome to hide it." Anthony did as she said, his eyebrow raised in questioning. "Look...I...you..." Lorelai shook her head, clearing her head. She put a hand on his chest and pulled him into a sitting position by his shirt. Their eyes met, brown on chocolate brown, and Lorelai found she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. Her vision focused, melting away the white, cd covered walls, the computer table, the sun streaming through the window. All she saw was Anthony. Of course, she had looked at him many times before. She had seen his slightly less than pale skin, his cheeks tinged pink from the warm Sacramento weather. This close to him, however, she noticed how deep his eyes were, how soft his hair looked. Her gaze drifted back to his eyes.

"So..." he began softly. "I'm really sorry about earlier..."

Lorelai shut her eyes for a second, debating with herself. "Don't be," she whispered, opening her eyes. Anthony's gaze had become more intense, almost lustful, in the few moments she had her eyes closed. For a second, she considered standing up, leaving, but when she noticed her hand still gripped his shirt, she couldn't stand. She pulled him closer and her lips covered his in a passionate kiss. He responded immediately, albeit surprised. His lips were soft and lush, his kiss softer than before, yet somehow, more needy. He ran his tongue across her lip tentatively and she acquiesced, inhaling sharply. The kiss lasted a few more moments before Anthony relaxed, his arm snaked its way around Lorelai's waist.

The next morning, Lorelai awoke to the Sacramento sun streaming through the window and reflecting off the tapestry of cds hanging on the wall. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind, confusing her. It was unexpected, what had happened, yet it had felt right, as if somewhere, deep in her mind, she had known it would happen. She cared about Anthony, yes, but did she love him? Lorelai rolled over, her movement restricted by Anthony's arm around her waist, and watched him sleep. His chest raising and lowering with every soft, shallow breath of sleep. The question of love again popped into her mind. Did she love Anthony? As she watched him sleep, she realized that she did. She had for some time now. The bigger question was did he feel the same?

Anthony pulled her tighter to him, eyes still glued shut with sleep. "Lor..." he mumbled softly. She tucked her head under his chin, waiting to hear if he said anything else. "Love... Lor..." His arm tightened even more and Lorelai knew the answer was yes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was unsure at first whether or not making this fic was a good idea, but I went along with it anyway. If enough people read/review this, I may make it into a full-fledged project instead of a one-shot. If you, the reader and fan, would like to see this become longer, please, let me know!**


End file.
